


Alive

by zeta_leonis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M, No actual sex, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeta_leonis/pseuds/zeta_leonis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi's on a high whenever Tsukishima takes him to that place called orgasm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

Alive, whirring with energy, electricity crackled through his bones. 

High, on top of the world, nothing else was except Kei. Kei was now his past, present and future. He’d never be alone again, he knew, he knew. 

The ceiling had dissapeared, and he was staring with his eyes closed at a ceiling full of stars. He was staring with shut eyelids at a sky full of clouds. He was staring with his eyes wide open at two shining universes adorned with yellow fields and flames and gold. 

His skin - his skin was deliciously wet, a thin sheet of sweat having formed, but he felt like he was bathing in clouds, he felt light, fresh, reborn.

He was a blizzard in summer, a sandstorm in winter. 

Nothing, nothing had ever felt this good. Nothing would ever feel this good. 

His extremities, they were there, but almost not. He was conscious of the feeling of the soft sheets between his fingers and he was aware of the feeling of the fabric under his legs, but they were also not there. 

He could hear, but what was hearing? He could hear Kei’s soft pants, he could hear the steady beating of his own heart, but he couldn’t hear anything else.

Smell, the smell of love making, the smell of warm, the smell of home, the smell of his lover, the scent of sweetness and passion. 

Taste, he could taste it. Ecstasy, the ecstasy of his own orgasm, the ecstasy of just being, existing in that moment, relishing in the luck he had to be with one specific person at this specific time. 

His mind, thoughts, his brain, his everything, was invaded with one word and one word only-Kei. Kei, Kei, Kei, _Kei_  - it didn’t even feel like a word anymore, but more like a physical thing forever engraved into his soul. 

His heart - his heart, it felt alive. 

**Author's Note:**

> idek man  
> I just felt like writing fluffy stuff and I love this ship


End file.
